Percy the unknown
by LordPhantomRaven
Summary: Percy discovers that the gods are slowly fading he must now take on the burdan of the gods thrust into another dimension as his world slowly fades away will Percy (UP FOR Adoption)
1. Chapter 1

In the beginning of time

Before the universe was created one man floated in nothing for millions of year in pure darkness. When ever he woke up he look around only to be remained that he is forever alone drifting in the empty dark space.

Until one day he thought of a women who could be his perfect wife he started to create her with a piece of his essence he had created a young woman with silky black hair and white eyes filled with power.

At first they were both very happy the woman named herself chaos and the man named himself the unknown.

Unknown found his wife crying in her sleep whispering for a greater purpose

Unknown loved chaos so much he kissed her and took away all the influence he had on her and made her believed that she was the first being and soon to be the Creator of a great creation

Unknown slipped away into a universe created by him for him to live without being notice by chaos his true love.

So tell me what you think I know that I need some work so anyone wants to be my beta you need to have experience with the Jackson world oh and I'm not good with fighting or romance scenes so pm me about being my beta


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy Jackson POV**

"Anabeth run I'll hold them off " I said as I sliced in the hoard of monsters

"Percy don't you dare tell me to run if we die we die together" Anabeth yelled as she threw her knife towards the hellhound behind me

"Fine lets hurry up before the camp destroyed" I told her

With that me and Anabeth kept on fighting soon the rest of the campers came and joined in

It looked like we were finally going to win until there was a loud crack and then a burst of light when the light down there stood a face that I never wanted to see ever agian

"Your dead how can you be alive" I yelled over the now silent soldiers

"Hahaha grandson you can never hope to kill a Titian much less the king himself now you must pay " Kronos said

"Even if you kill me today there will always be a hero to stop the likes of you" I yelled to Kronos while at the same time charging him

"Foolish child I could never hurt you physically that would be too easy no you will live to witness the destruction of all of the demigods and there allies" Kronos smile grew as he said this

This made me want to charge faster but now I can't move I'm stuck "What are you doing" I shouted angerly

"I Told you will watch as your allies die" Kronos said he raised his hand and slowly portals open all around the camp I was shocked there looked to be an unlimited army of monsters prepared to destroy the camp

"Do you like what you see I gain this power from someone older then even the Titian do you see now how hopless you are against me now Jackson" Kronos hissed out the last word as if its the worst insult in the world

I stood there staring at the battlefield only able to watch as my comrades slowly fell to Kronos army as the last demigod on that field fell Kronos laughed "Were are the gods now Jackson if you only joined me the fist time this would have never happen you kno..."

"Why don't you kill me to you jackass of a Titian" I yelled still unable to believe he killed my friends my family

"I said I will not kill you I will curse you with immorality and give you a gift so that you will never forget this day the day you killed your family"smirked Kronos

He was right I did kill my family by not being able to protect them.

"Goodbye jackson" Kronos whispherd in my ear

I sat there for what seemed like hours till I finally had enough strength to move

/Line/Break/

I finally made it up to Olympus to see that almost everything was now in ruens the only place standing was the throne room as I made my way there it seems like the once great Olympus was slowly crumbling to dust

" Percy Jackson you have survive thank Chaos"Zues said

At first this surprised me Zeus hated me until I realized the gods could have helped "Why didn't you help your children because you refuse to help there all dead" I yelled in rage glaring at all the gods

" Percy we were about to but somehow the Titians came through a portal and started attacking Olympus from the inside" Zeus said in a weak voice

"Son listen to me because you are the only one who believes in us we are slowly fading you are the last child of the gods therefore we must protect you the best we can we will send you of to a different dimension that is almost exactly like ours " The for of the sea said

I was shocked they were going to send me away

"But first we should bless him with all the power of the gods" Athena said

"He is are last legacy lets make it a good one " Athena said

With a burst of light I felt the power of the gods flow through me and then it was locked away

"Goodbye Percy Jackson good luck in the next universe" the gods said in union as a bright light consumed me

 **So tell me what you think I know your thinking what was that thing about in the first chapter I just wanted to establish that there is a being before Chaos you will find out the connection soon I also still need a beta so pm me if you are up for it. I decided to make this a crossover should it crossover the justice League young justice Danny phantom or Teen Titians Plz review**


	3. Percy in a New World

Percy P.O.V.

When the light died down I found myself naked in front of twelve familiar gods and then the blackness took over

Athena P.O.V

we where having yet another meeting on what we should do about the Norse gods coming to earth when suddenly there was a bright light that envelope the whole room that even i had to turn away when i looked back at where the source of the light came from what i saw shocked me because in the middle of the council room stood a boy who just oozed out power like a rushing river the power was so overwhelming i could barely hear my father yell at the intruder before i could question this intruder myself he crumbled to the ground.

"At peace father the intruder is immobile for now . The issue of these Norse gods can wait right now we have more pressing matters for starters does anyone else feel the great amount of power coming of this young mortal?

i looked around the room to see everyone nodding their heads

no one P.O.V

Everyone just stared at the boy for a minute

"i say we throw him in the pit"Ares said breaking the silent

" No we cant just throw a boy in to the pit without even knowing what he is" Apollo said

just then all the gods heard a groin and turned their attention back to the child

Percy Jackson P.O.V

I opened my eyes to see all the gods staring at me like I'm the first human they ever seen before

"ah oh hi' I said a little confuse of what happen

just then all the gods started arguing on what to do with me i heard Ares suggest the Pit while Athena argued over of how stupid of a thing Ares would be doing

"silence" I yelled and to my surprise all the gods in the room where silent " I'm guesting your wondering how i got here well be quit and let me tell you a story ill answer any question i think that need answering " i finish saying i looked around the room to see all the other gods waiting for me to continue i sighed " well you see it started when i went on a field trip" and with that i told them my story when i was finish everyone was speechless.

"Are you able to prove what you have claimed" Zeus ask steadily

I couldn't help but grin " No problem" with that said i made the water in the fountain explode with a burst

"Ok so you are telling the truth but tell me why not show us your other powers?" Athena asked curiously

"Well i was told they where locked away until im able to properly train these new powers"I said cheeky

"well its settled then each one of us will trained this young man to the best of our abilities" Zeus said calmly

Everyone in the room jaw dropped here even i was speechless i mean i am telling a power hungry god that im stronger then him even if im untrained and he wants to help me unlocked all of them

Zeus looked sternly at everyone and said" He will trained with each and everyone one of us for at least one year until he's able to fully master each of your domain. Am I understood"

I looked around the room once more to see everyone quietly nodding their head

"okay then i'll go first Athena said volunteering to say i was shocked was an understatement i mean first Zeus basically gave me the keys to unlock my full potential after about a minute of just staring at her in utter disbelief "PERCY don't look at me like that it is the most logical thing to do because once you master my domain then you will have an easer time to master the rest

If you wanted to read about percy training then im sorry i havent written any as of yet i will probly give hints to what he did later on in the story but if its requested enough then ill probly make one shots of his training and I will also be making a separate story of what percy had done after his tranning and one more thing Percy immortality will be very different from the other gods and immortal beings


End file.
